


like a holy relic

by mingowow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, based on those cute photobooth pictures, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingowow/pseuds/mingowow
Summary: the sentiments a small, worn photograph can hold are unlimited.





	like a holy relic

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! so this is just a quick lil one-shot based around that ADORABLE going svt spin-off moment where mingyu and minghao took some photos in the photobooth. i got a cc request for a drabble about it and i came up with this. so hopefully you like it, anon!!
> 
> this is a future fic, set over a year from now. they're in new dorms so that will explain the brief roommate situation mentioned. :)
> 
> also, important note. i almost titled this: "[chad kroeger voice] LOOK AT THIS PHOTOGRAPH"
> 
> unbeta'd

“How does nobody have their card?”

Soonyoung shrugs, patting at his hips from his slouched position on the couch. “Couldn’t fit my wallet in my pocket.”

“Yeah, because your ass has gotten too big,” Wonwoo snorts, which causes the two of them to start swatting at each other. Minghao manages to slip out between the two squawking friends, pulling out his own folded bills from his pocket. Joshua is counting together the pooled cash and really, it’s quite the comical sight. Out of the six of them waiting to go on the air for the radio show, one would think that someone would have a credit or debit card on them. But in the shuffle of their early (really, _painfully_ early) morning activities, they all somehow were left at the dorm or in the vans.

“We’re still fifteen thousand short,” Joshua sighs, letting out a little laugh at the situation. 

“Did anyone ask Gyu?” Wonwoo asks.

“He’s off in the bathroom.”

“Hold on,” Minghao pipes up, sliding over to where his best friend’s jacket is laying over a chair. He pats the inner breast pockets and pulls out the folded leather wallet, always knowing Mingyu keeps it tucked against his chest when he has a jacket to wear. 

Sure, some might think that it’s a little wrong to go snooping through someone's personal belongings, let alone their money, but the thirteen of them gave up on those principles a long time ago. Mingyu is his best friend and they share everything, literally everything; he won’t mind if Minghao takes a few bills from him. Or he'll at least get over it quickly.

Luckily enough, the tallest member does have some cash stashed in his wallet, which Minghao quickly yanks out and hands over to Joshua. The elder lets out a happy ‘whoop’ as he double counts the money for their lunch. It's then that one of their managers reenters the room and the members berate him for not being around to take care of their food bill because if that's not one of the reasons he's there for, then really, what is?

Minghao listens to the teasing with a soft smile, folding up his best friend's wallet again when he notices the corner of something papery sticking out. Curiosity gets the best of him in the moment and he doesn't know what he expects (maybe a napkin sketch or forgotten business card) but it's definitely not to be face to face with a picture of himself.

To be fair, the picture isn't just of him; it's him and Mingyu together, smiling with their fingers up in Vs and little hearts, heads tilted cutely. He remembers the day well even though it was over a year ago, when they were in Japan promoting their debut there. Minghao subconsciously reaches his hand to the back of his neck, feeling around for the flips of hair that have been long gone now.

He knows he shouldn't be feeling as... odd as he does with the photo between his fingers because it's not that peculiar to have pictures of friends like this. Hell, all the times different members have had polaroids of one another stashed in the back of their phone cases or taped to their bedroom walls is too many to count. But this seems different, more personal and sweet and less something done with a joking smile or a running bet on how long it would take fans to notice it.

The photos are so worn; the paper creased in multiple places, all four of the corners bent or rolled like it's been handled so many times. It's gloss has all but faded, scratches all over the finish. There's a small brownish colored stain on one part of it, darkening the hue of the sweater Minghao was wearing that day. This isn't just something that was tucked away in a drawer or for safe keeping in a book (like Minghao's own copy of the photos were), but something that Mingyu would carry around with him every day and see every time he opened up to pull out his ID or a card. This wallet is newer too, a birthday present this year from Chan, and the state of the photo leaves him to believe this isn't the first home the small photographs have found.

Minghao's stomach does a little flip and something burns in his chest when he hears Mingyu's voice from just outside the room. He's suddenly brought back to reality, roughly stuffing the photo back into the confines of his wallet and tucking it into the other's jacket pocket once more.

The rest of the day, Minghao feels strangely light and airy. He's chattier and smiling more, which thankfully seems to go unnoticed by his brothers. When Mingyu leans his torso against his back as they are filing out of the radio studio, Minghao peeks back over his shoulder to smile fondly at the taller male. He receives a warm smile in return and Minghao silently scolds himself for not always appreciating every moment like this. He really should.

That night, the dorm is quiet for the evening, only unintelligible bits and pieces of conversations through bedroom doors audible. Minghao is still feeling wide awake though, lounging on the couch since Vernon is already passed out in their shared room. He's idly scrolling through his phone, more specifically his Instagram, admiring and recalling moments of the past couple of years with a fond rumble in his chest. The whole day has been nostalgic for him but not necessarily in a very bittersweet way. It's been nice.

He hears feet padding down the hall and the little huff that comes with it lets him know it's Mingyu. He smiles to himself.

"I lost twenty thousand won," he hears the other say with a slight whine. Minghao bites back his bottom lip, his cheeks suddenly warm. He pretends to not know why.

"Oh." Minghao sits up on his elbows so he can peer over the back of the couch at the other. "I took it to help pay for lunch today."

"You took money out of my wallet?" Mingyu scoffs but it's not angry sounding at all, confirmed by the way his eyes seem to twinkle in the dim light of the living area.

Minghao shrugs like it's no big deal, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as Mingyu wanders over to lean his weight on the back of the couch, hovering above the other.

"You ate more than your fill, so don't complain."

"But you took it without my knowing!"

It's not a real fight, it never is. It's bickering that is so normal, so obnoxiously domestic, that Minghao would be embarrassed if he had this kind of relationship with anyone else. But it's Mingyu and they've always been like this, pushing back and forth in the most addicting kind of way. Building each other up and supporting one another but not without a few jabs and pokes here and there. Their bond is unmovable, unbreakable.

"I love you. You know that, right?" he asks suddenly. Mingyu blinks down at him.

Minghao may be a romantic, he may be affectionate and big-hearted, but he doesn't verbally confirm these things all that often. So while he's not surprised by the expression on Mingyu's face, it does leave a small guilt-shaped rock in his gut because he knows he should say that type of thing more. Or at least go out of his way to really _show_ it more frequently. Mingyu does it all the time, whether he knows it or not. Maybe it's Minghao's competitive nature but he doesn't want to always be beaten anymore.

"Of course. You know I love you too, don't you?" Minghao can't help the small giggle that bubbles out of him, sentimental feelings overflowing within him. He almost feels like he's drunk.

"I do. You always find new ways to remind me." Mingyu tilts his head but doesn't say anything to disagree. 

So when Minghao sits up further and finds the least awkward position to slot their lips together, he mentally pats himself on the back for being the first between them to convey their mutual love in this brand new way.

**Author's Note:**

> title from regina spektor's 'wallet'
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gyuwuhao) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/gyuwuhao)! i take drabble requests too :)


End file.
